


A Very Merry Christmas

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 25: Christmas Music/Movies, M/M, basically lots of nations sitting around after christmas dinner, this should really be an ensemble cast but i'm too lazy to write literally everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: The lazy period of bliss after Christmas dinner is something frankly sacred, in Arthur's opinion, and he's lucky enough to have good company for it.





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25, the last day! I'm so glad I made it and I hope you've enjoyed it, and will enjoy this one too!

Arthur doubted he could have been made to move even if someone had announced World War III.

He still didn’t know which was fuller; his stomach or his _house_.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so many people over for Christmas and the amount of _food_ required to feed them had taken all morning and half the early afternoon to prepare, even with every single pair of hands persuaded into helping. He’d fittingly thanked god a few times that Francis, Antonio and Léa were among those who’d crowded in because he’d needed as many good chefs on hand as possible.

Now, though, slumped into the sofa cushions with a glass of half drunk mulled wine on the coffee table in front of him, he was half considering never moving again.

He tipped his head back, sighing contentedly, and glanced lazily in the direction of the television.

Matthew had muted it an hour or so ago when he’d flicked on the radio, which was still rolling Christmas music quietly into the room, but there was still some cheesy Christmas film flickering across it.

Alfred seemed to be enjoying both from where he was sprawled out on the rug in front of the coffee table – a spot he hadn’t moved from since the end of dinner – as he was tapping his foot to the beat of the music while staring at the television. Either that or he’d eaten so much he was half catatonic and couldn’t actually take his eyes from the screen. It wouldn’t be a surprise, given the number of roast potatoes he’d snaffled.

“The mince pies are done!”

The bright words dragged Arthur from his sleepy haze and he glanced round to see Léa popping her head round the kitchen door with a smile.

Alfred proved himself alive by tipping his head her way with a grin. “Awesome! Can one of you pass me one?”

“If you explode, it will be no-one’s fault but your own.” Arthur cautioned him as Matthew squeezed passed Léa’s shoulder, a pie in hand, to fold himself down on the carpet beside his brother.

“Mattie, give me half of yours.” Alfred immediately demanded, making grabbing motions with one hand. If Arthur had had more energy, he would have smacked his hand away. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

Matthew took a bite before holding the pie out of Alfred’s reach, though, shaking his head. “No way.”

Léa smothered an obvious giggle. “I’ll bring a plate of them through, don’t worry. They really are good though. You did a great job, Arthur.”

Arthur hummed, offering a smile in grateful acknowledgement as she vanished again, and sank back even further into the cushions. Perhaps he would doze for a little while and sleep off the food…

“You about to fall asleep in that chair, Artie?” Alfred called, however, breaking his peace. “Man, you are old.”

Sighing, Arthur turned to the armchair where João was residing, looking equally mellow, for sympathy.

“Why do I put up with this?” he asked flatly.

João smiled. “It’s the price you pay for being older and wiser. Ignore him.”

“I planned to.”

“Who are you ignoring?” Francis put in, swanning into the room with a glass of wine himself and the remainder of the bottle in his other hand.

“Alfred and his bloody cheek.” Arthur replied as Francis dropped down onto the sofa, depositing both bottle and glass on the coffee table as he did. As he settled back into the cushions with a gentle hum, Francis leant over to press a light kiss to his lips before pulling back with a smile.

“You poor man – is he baiting you?”

“Nah, I’m being truthful.” Alfred cut in. “I told him he was old.”

“Or perhaps you are just young, no?” Francis countered, silently slipping an arm across Arthur’s shoulders in the same moment. “Arthur, do you want more wine?”

“Mm, by all means, if it’s going.” Arthur agreed. One glance into the bottle told him it was definitely emptier than the last time he’d spied it and he frowned slightly. “Where did the rest of it go? I thought only you, me and João had had a glass?”

“No, Antonio and Léa have been at it as well.” Francis supplied as he topped up Arthur’s glass, handing it off to him a second later. “Which, by the way, is the reason for the giggling, the kisses and the deliriously happy cuddling when they come through.” he forewarned them, his smile tipping with amusement.

Arthur snorted, hardly surprised. “I see.” He might have said more but Léa came trotting back into the living room holding a full serving plate of mince pies, which she set on the coffee table, and plumped for the other armchair. Instead Arthur focused on the television again, only for his eyebrows to lift when he saw the screen announcing the next program. “Al, turn the sound on again.”

Alfred briefly distracted from the sudden wealth of mince pies, picked up the remote where it sat at his elbow and pressed a button. Sound rolled into the room again.

“…and up next, it’s Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.” the announcer said.

Alfred beamed just as Antonio finally appeared from the kitchen. “Sweet!”

“Wow, loud in here.” Antonio commented. “What happened to the music?”

“It’s no longer the most interesting option. Flick that radio off while you’re up.” Arthur told him, nodding to the radio in the corner as he turned up the volume. “I want to be able to hear this.”

“Hm, hear what?” Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow, but he did switch the radio off.

“Harry Potter.” Arthur answered, which made Antonio snort, shaking his head with a smile.

“Ah okay, sure, let’s watch your boy wizard.” he said teasingly as he picked his way through Matthew and Alfred to the other armchair. Léa helpfully shifted over on it so that he could squeeze in beside her, but two seconds after he sat down Antonio ended up pulling her into his lap anyway.

“It’s a good franchise, even if the books are better than the films.” Arthur muttered, too contented to be properly aggrieved by anything for once. “Besides,” he added, “It’s my television.”

“I don’t care what’s on it as long as none of you make me move.” Francis piped up, sighing as he too all but melted into the sofa. João raised his glass in response.

“I second that. Here’s to not moving for the rest of the day.”

A few of them grabbed glasses in time to toast to the words, Arthur included, and as he took another sip Alfred poked Matthew with one toe.

“Hey Mattie, get the lights. It’ll be cooler if it’s just the film and the Christmas tree.”

Matthew, blessed saint that he was, got to his feet, even if it was with a begrudging, heavy exhale, and turned off the main lights. The room was plunged into the flickering glow of the television and the tiny, soft shining of the fairy lights just as the opening music swelled.

As Matthew retook his spot on the carpet, Francis’s fingers drifted up Arthur’s neck. Arthur glanced at him in lazy curiosity and got a sleepy smile in return.

“It’s been a nice Christmas, no?” Francis murmured, too quiet for the others to hear – but then again they all already looked enraptured by the film anyway.

Arthur nodded, because for once his limbs were heavy with contentment, his company all in a pleasant mood, and everything exactly as he’d wanted it to be.

“Yes.” He tilted his head slightly. “Why do you ask?”

Francis chuckled softly, his fingers slipping up and on to Arthur’s jaw. “Is it a crime for me to want you to be happy?”

Gazing back at him in the muted light, the white of the television reflecting off Francis’s familiar blue, Arthur gently shook his head.

“No.” he whispered. “No, I suppose it’s not.”

Francis smiled, silently leaning in once more, and Arthur met him halfway in a warm kiss. Perhaps, he mused as their lips parted, he would spend the evening sinking into Francis instead of the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to all of you! Thanks for sticking with me through this challenge. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated! You can also visit me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
